


Sirens

by renindustria



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Biting, Brothels, Dirty Talk, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, M/M, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:52:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renindustria/pseuds/renindustria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allen is 14 and traveling through Turkey with Cross. Growing up on the road with a very delinquent master leads to some inappropriate attachments. Featuring existentialism, Dark!Allen Poker!Allen and absolute filth. Set just before Allen joins the order. Please know, I am going to hell for this. Please check the tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sirens

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be smutty but it turned out kind of emotionally heavy. Basically Allen is far too young to be dragged around seedy bars and brothels and it leads to some confusion about what is healthy sexual behavior. I really struggled writing this, thinking to myself, what am I doing? Why am I writing this? I like to think I have kept Allen and Cross in character. Their relationship is so twisted. I kept thinking about how Cross had to knock Allen out before abandoning him. Maybe Allen would have followed him otherwise? Any feedback is appreciated, good or bad. I would like to continue this story as Allen enters the order. Basically I'm a fan of a AllenxEveryone type of universe.

Allen's nose is beginning to burn from the strongly scented incense floating through the dense air. He can taste it now, jasmine and may rose. Sickly sweet geranium. The smell of a girls thick black hair is soft and warm, Allen is tempted to use it as a mask against the smoke. He's leaning forward, swaying. 

Its possible that master cross is smoking opium, Allen thinks. His head feels like it's filled with cotton wool. He tries to think of the time before he started traveling with Cross. The opium must be making him nostalgic. Allen doesn't know the feeling of homesickness. He feels it, but he doesn't know thats what it is. It's a feeling applied to those who actually have homes, he thinks. He doesn't count. 

Looking around the room at the various half dressed women and disgraced gentlemen, Allen's hearts squeezes. Maybe it's the spaces between the running and fighting that actually cause him the most stress. Maybe he isn't supposed to sit still. Taking his que from the delinquent patrons, he gulps down the last of Cross's whiskey. The burn in his stomach brings tears to his eyes, but slowly, he's distracted. He blinks, watching Cross as he presses his face into a girls stomach. She's laughing, the other girls are laughing too. They like Cross. He pays them to like him, but Allen thinks they would like him anyway.

Allen takes another drink. One that has been abandoned on a curved dark side table. Everyone is ignoring him. He feels invisible, like he can move about the room as a ghost and push things off tables. A poltergeist. The girl is kissing Cross now. It's very late in the night. The small room is emptying out. Allen is bored. But Allen is almost always bored so it doesn't really register.

He's fourteen, almost fifteen. He's aware, somewhere in the back of his head that there are probably worse places to be than a golden, smokey Turkish brothel, but he can't be bothered to think of them. He stretches fully against the huge, silken pillows. He's watching the girls with interest now. Three left plus Cross. A few other patrons lean against couch arms, asleep. Allen feels a rebelliousness rising along his spine. 

He imagines himself as one of these sultry, warm girls. Sleeping all day. Working all night. Persuading men to pay for more drinks, more dances, more opium and more sex. Allen isn't jealous, but he isn't exactly happy with his current job role either. One of the girls catches him staring. She was watching him earlier. She has long curly hair and huge gold earrings that brush her bronze shoulders. 

Allen almost panics as she crawls her way over. He's fairly unused to female attention. He's used to Cross. Cross shoving him though crowds, his large hands grabbing his arms and dragging him along. The girls hand is soft on his wrist, her large dark eyes are peering into his. Her mouth is moving but Allen can't catch any words. Her hand is now in his hair. She seems fascinated, probably by the unusual color. When her fingers brush his scalp he feels a heat seeping down into his groin.

This has been happening a lot lately. Allen gets tingles. He wakes up in the night. His dick throbs. Cross gets annoyed because Allen is distracted all the time. Growing up with Cross is almost impossible. Allen might be oversexed, he thinks. He's pretty sure most children don't spend their nights in brothels. He isn't normal anyway, so he's not too worried about another strange bodily function. 

Allen wonders if this is the feeling Cross gets, and that's why he spends so much time with women. Cross likes their breasts, their slender limbs. Allen isn't really sure what he likes best, but he's sure he likes the feeling of the girls hand in his hair. His eyes slip closed and his mouth opens, letting out a little sigh. He's only slightly worried about the growing bulge in his trousers. The opium helps a lot with that. 

His eyes shoot open though, when he feels wet lips against his own. He instinctively pulls away and retreats into the cushions. He doesn't know that girl, he doesn't want her lips on his. The feeling of homesickness seeps back in suddenly and Allen wishes he was upstairs in their room, Cross snoring on the bed next to him. The girls mouth is moving again, she sits up and watches Allen with a tilted head. 

Allen's eyes find Cross almost fully flat, a girl straddling his hips, another near his head holding an opium pipe. She's asking if he wants more. The girl straddling him is trying to persuade him to take her and the other two girls up to the room. She gestures to Allen, she's happy to take him up as well, though it will cost more. Allen's annoyed. Cross is going to want the room to himself again. It's his room for the night too and there is no way he's going to be kicked out because Cross wants to waste more of their money on whores. 

He was enjoying that hand in his hair, now he's just frustrated. And horny. Allen looks at Cross's gloved hands gripping the girls exposed thighs. Cross is never that gentle with him. These girls don't have to carry his bags just because their fucked up left arm has super strength. These girls don't pay for his coffee on a morning, as he sleeps off a hangover on a park bench. They don't spend hours propping him up in train carriage seats and playing poker with gangsters to earn their living. 

Allen pushes past his molester and slides up next to Cross. He tries to summon his most imploring face. 

'I'm going to the room, I want to sleep.'

He's afraid of what's coming next.

'Allen these wonderful ladies have just offered to take me up to my room. You should probably stay down here. You can lay on one of the sofas.'

'There are still strange men down here!' I'm not falling asleep amongst these people!' 

Allen brings his face a little closer to his masters, ignoring the girls. His master is not actually very drunk, although his eyes are heavy with the opium. Allen searches his face. He changes tact.

'Master you must be tired from our long journey today. You need your rest.'

Cross laughs

'Master I don't want to stay downstairs. If you come up now I'll even rub your feet! You know I hate that!'

'Allen I'm pretty sure these girls are willing to rub more than my feet.'

He's laughing darkly, turning away from Allen to find his glass. 

Allen watches his handsome face, red hair spread lewdly against a pale velvet cushion. Allen feels very sick of the girls, very sick of the heavy air and very sick of his masters ignorance. Allen moves his hands to either side of Cross's head, leaning over him, forcing him to look at him. 

This is the only home I know, Allen thinks. And I have to share even this. 

The girl sitting on Cross says something sharply in her native tongue and the girl holding the pipe responds with a grunt. 

Allen brings his face closer to Cross.

'These girls only want your money.'

'Allen get the fuck off me.'

'No.'

'Can't we just go up to bed.'

'No.'

Cross is taken aback slightly. Allen is very close. He seems to be examining his eyelashes very closely. He's breathing is shallow but hot against his face. Allen's pupils are so dilated there is only a thin ring of silver left. Cross can see the girls beginning to grow restless. He doesn't particularly care about them, but he is bothered by his apprentices odd behaviour. 

Allen is watching Cross's lips now, slowly forming a idea of what he wants to do. 

'That girl kissed me.'

'So?'

'I didn't like it.'

'Allen have you had a drink?'

'Yeah.'

'That's not like you. Look, I'll leave one of the girls with you. Your almost fifteen right? It will be like a birthday treat.' 

'I don't want to stay down here with one of the girls.'

Allen watches his masters expression change as he wraps both hands around his neck, dark red thumb pressing against his jaw. Cross is suddenly aware that one move from Allen's left arm could take off his head, but Allen keeps his grip loose, almost gentle. Cross doesn't know whether to be angry or amused. It's like one glass of whiskey has turned his idiot apprentice into a young man. All angst and long limbs. 

Allen's delicate face is turning sad.

'What's wrong? You don't like the girls?'

Allen shook his head. He moves his hands to fit around Cross's face, holding him still, commanding his full attention. 

'You spend so much time with these women, but you don't even know them. We move almost every night. I only have timcampy. I don't know how you do it. I get this feeling like, I should be at home, but I don't even know where home is.' 

'Allen, I think you breathed in too much smoke.'

'Sometimes, I get this feeling, like a tingling and I don't know what to do with it.'

'I feel you are having a really fucked up moment here Allen. Why don't you go upstairs with one of the girls and I'll stay down here. The girls know will know what to do with you.'

Allen heaves a sigh and slumps onto Cross's chest, dropping his fluffy white head. He absorbs Cross's scent. The usual clinging cigar smoke and red wine, the rushing wind of an open window on a train. The girls seem to be ignoring them now, chatting amongst themselves in their rapid native tongue. 

'Look Allen I am going to bed with someone tonight whether you like it or not. Our next stop is going to be barren when it comes to ladies so…'

'I'm only good for dragging luggage and spotting akuma right?' 

'I don't see your point.'

Allen lifts himself up and swings a leg over Cross, dislodging the now distracted girl from his lap. 

'If I could do what the girls do, we wouldn't have to stay in places like this right? It could just be us two. We would save so much money. I wouldn't have to gamble as much.'

'Are you offering yourself as a whore in a desperate attempt to avoid further debt? Or are you actually jealous of these girls.'

'It's just. You're so nice to them. I want to know why you like them so much. Why you drink and smoke so much.'

Allen leans down now, almost nose to nose with his master. 

'Is it because it feels good?'

'Yeah.'

'Master I feel kinda strange.'

'Don't throw up on me.'

'I won't.'

'Allen.'

'Yeah.' He breaths

'Get me another drink.'

Allen pauses, then sits up and grabs a half empty bottle of red wine from the floor next to them.

'Good boy.'

Cross chugs down half the remaining wine, then offers the bottle to Allen. Surprised, Allen takes it and carefully drains the bottle. Cross watches him thoughtfully and absently slides his hands onto Allan's thighs that straddle his waist. Allen's lips release the bottle as he finds that with his masters hands on him. The heat from the wine flows straight between his legs. Slowly he wipes his mouth and carefully he finds his masters gaze. He imagines Cross looks a little lost. Like he's looking through him and not at him. Cross usually looks unaffected and maybe a little drunk. If there are ladies around maybe he'll give a little sneer. 

Cross is so used to Allen he hardly sees notices him anymore. But now he is sat on top of him, slightly out of his head and gulping wine from the bottle. His wine stained lips now match the glossy pink of his scar. In the candlelight he looks pretty and slightly unreal. Cross allows his mind to go blank. Easier than dealing with whatever the fuck is happening right now between him and his idiot apprentice. 

Allen allows the heat to pull him forward, bringing their faces together again. With the extra hit of wine he is able to float a little further away from shore. Cross's breath blows gently across his neck and pulls Allen closer until their lips are close enough to touch. Allen, doesn't dare go any further so he pauses, enjoying the press of his body against his masters. Cross slides a gloved hand onto the back of Allen's head. 

'I don't like men idiot apprentice. But you're being such a tease. What are you doing? Do you want me to kiss you?'

Allen swallows and finds himself nodding, as his throat seems to have closed up. 

'Then you will leave me alone?' 

Allen insists 'I want to go to bed. I want to go to the room though.'

'Yeah okay, I get it. Whatever.'

With that Cross pulls Allen into a gentle kiss. Allen immediately pulls away and sucks in a breath. That was okay, he thinks. Allen licks his lips and goes in for another and another, marvelling at the tingling that flows through him like little jolts of static electricity. It's nice, and Allen finds himself opening his mouth and letting Cross find his tongue with his own, just like he sees the girls do. Allen marvels at how Cross's hand feels on his back, holding him in place. 

Allen can't help but break the kiss to readjust, he needs to grind against Cross, because every little jolt of electricity is going straight to his crotch and he can't stay still anymore. He makes sure to bring up his hands to hold Cross in place. When he goes in to find his masters lips again he met with a hand against his mouth, holding him back.

'What the fuck are you doing.'

Allen can only exhale hotly into the hand over his mouth, he bites down slightly, trying to find purchase on the gloved palm.

'Allen you're grinding against me like a cat in heat. I'll find you a pretty boy to play with, wouldn't that be better?'

Cross sounds slightly breathless, and the fact that he's somewhat affected only drives Allen on. He presses his palms against Cross's chest and lifts himself slightly then presses down, looking for the right kind of friction. This feels wrong in the right way. He needed to kiss someone right now, and his playboy master definitely owed him. Plus his hard chest felt good beneath his hands, and he was amazing at kissing. 

Allan responds best he can into Cross's hand until its lifted away from his mouth.

'…and you're a horrible master! The worst! But…I don't have anyone else. I don't trust anyone else and…you, I don't want to feel like this but…its your fault I'm like this!

Cross pushes himself up into a sitting position but Allen won't move. 

'How is this my fault?'

'How am I supposed to grow up a decent young man when my master is well…you!'

Cross shifts slightly so he can grab Allen's left arm. 

'You're not supposed to become a young man idiot apprentice, your supposed to become an exorcist.'

Allen searches Cross's face for any sign of humor but finds non. He slumps slightly, letting Cross hold both his arms. 

'Allen. The rules don't matter to exorcists like us. We don't have to do anything but wield innocence. Even the church can't touch us out here. You won't be with me forever. You will join the order and life will be even harder than it is right now. You have it easy with me you little shit.'

'Oh.'

Allen squirms on Cross's Lap.

'Idiot apprentice, your dick is hard, have you been listening to anything I've said?'

'Huh? Oh! Yeah.'

Allen is pressing forward, hoping to catch Cross's lips with his own He's pretty sure he can get himself off with just a little bit more friction. He's really swimming now with the drinks and smokey air. Stupid master. Allen snakes his arms around his masters shoulders and pulls them together, arching his back. He licks at Cross's lips, pressing his chin into the stubble of his beard. Cross decides he is just inebriated enough to kiss back. 

Allen knows it's probably a sin what he's doing, but his masters tongue is so hot and insistent against his, its all he can focus on. Allen imagines himself as one of those silky dark girls, doing as they please, drawing master into them like sirens. He winds his fingers into his masters thick red hair and breaks the kiss to drag his lips over his masters neck, inhaling his sweet cologne. Its masculine but soft at the same time, like bourbon and vanilla. Allen can't help but bite gently into the pale skin, as if trying to hold Cross still. 

Cross inhales sharply and pulls away.

'Look, idiot apprentice… lord help me I don't know why I'm doing this. This is just one time okay? This is so beyond what I signed up for. We are going upstairs okay?'

'Huh?' Allen straightens up, eyes full of hope.

'Just me and you? No girls?'

'Lord give me strength. Yes. No. No girls. Come on, get off me.'

Allen scrambles up, delighted, pulling Cross with him. Cross stoops to grab another bottle of wine before he is dragged upstairs to their small room. It's sparse. A tall narrow window, metal frame bed and a colourful wool carpet covering most of the thick clay tiles. 

Allen tugs off his boots and socks then wriggles out of his trousers, not bothering to undo the buttons. He practically leaps onto the narrow bed and immediately draws the covers over himself, making sure to shove his head forcefully into the bolster cushion, making a comfortable dent. 

'What the hell are you doing.'

Cross has been stood at the doorway watching, slightly amazed. Allen has his eyes closed, the room is spinning around him at a languid pace. 

'Sleeping.'

'You think I left three delicious girls downstairs so you could come up here and sleep? In my bed?'

'There is enough room on this bed for both of us…'

Allen shuffles closer to the wall, trying to make a point. 

'Why do I always have to sleep on the floor? This is fine.'

Allen has his eyes firmly closed and is trying to focus on calming his breathing, letting the drowsiness seep in. When he feels the covers being ripped away and Cross's weight on the bed, he curls into himself wishing away the disturbance. He keeps his eyes shut tight as Cross grabs his ankles and pulls him straight

'Pretending to be asleep, idiot apprentice?'

Allen says nothing, until he feels Cross's bare hand gliding up his thigh towards his waist, then he snaps his eyes open and lets out a gasp. Cross grabs both of Allen's wrists and positions himself over him, pinning him down. Allen is suddenly very aware of his bare legs, his thin cotton boxers and the chilly night air blowing over his exposed stomach. Cross is undoing Allen's shirt one handedly, making sure Allen can't squirm away from him. 

'Wait, master… I didn't think you actually…'

'I thought you wanted to be my little whore. I thought you were jealous?'

'But, master, I don't even know what to do! I won't bother you anymore, I'll go straight to sleep.'

'Ahhh idiot apprentice, you can't go to sleep with this.'

Cross presses his large palm onto Allen's hardening dick, making him gasp and try to wriggle away. 

'Master!' 

'Whats wrong?' Cross hovers closer to Allen's face, strong legs gripping his sides, holding him still, one hand still restraining both his wrists above his head. He massages Allen's hardness, making sure to press his middle finger into the sensitive spot at the base of his balls. He can feel Allen slackening, becoming more pliant. 

'Is this okay idiot apprentice?' 

Allen only lets out a breathless moan, driving his hips up onto Cross's hand. Seeing Allen's wet pink lips, Cross takes the opportunity to kiss him again, open mouthed and lewd. It's not long before Allen is rutting into his firm hand, forgetting to kiss back, and arching off the bed. 

'Master I… I can't anymore! Please!'

Cross releases Allen's hands and sits up, loosening his grip on Allen's cock. Allen's shirt is completely unbuttoned and exposing his narrow chest. His face is flushed, lips swollen and hair falling in odd directions. Allen's hands flit down between his legs, pressing his masters hand down again, trying to imitate the pressure that was there before. Cross pulls his hand away and eyes Allen. 

'Take off your shorts.'

Allen makes an aggravated little noise, hands still between his legs, somewhat protective now. Cross sighs and yanks Allen's boxers down, ignoring his shouts of protest. 

'This is going to be easier if I just do it myself.' Cross mumbles, more to himself than Allen.

Cross pushes Allen's hands away from his crotch. Any protest from Alllen is quashed when Cross wraps his fingers around and gently pulls. Allen's so overstimulated at this point that a few twists from Cross's expert hand are all thats needed to make him come. Hard and gasping, turning his facing into the pillow, eyes tightly shut. Allen's load streaks over his bare stomach. Cross watches his apprentice lay panting, rather pathetically, hand thrown over his eyes. 

It's a few minutes before Allen uncovers his eyes and tries to sit up, Cross shoves him back down firmly.

'Ahhrrgg. Master…'

Cross has unbuttoned his trousers and shed his shirt. His wide chest is a little sweaty despite the cool night air. Annoyingly, he's rock hard. Cross has never wanted to curse at a hard on before but there's a first time for everything, he supposes. He decides it's just the delayed effect of the warm turkish women downstairs. Allen is coming to his senses and eyes Cross's rather large cock with growing concern. 

'Master… I'm not actually a whore, you're not gonna…'

'Fuck you? Yeah, thats what pretty boys are for, idiot apprentice. In this part of the world anyway. You want to go sleep downstairs instead?'

'Yeah, maybe. I'll do that.' Allen tries again to sit up but is met with a hand on his forehead, pushing him back down. 

'Relax, you'll enjoy it.'

Allen's pouting lower lip is making Cross anxious, and disturbingly, more turned on. He heaves a sigh and gently kisses Allen, taking his time, waiting till the boy responds with a low hum. Cross pulls away. 

'Don't worry all whore's have a special spot inside them that feels good when you touch it.'

'I thought I was an exorcist. And explaining this like I'm six won't make me any more willing.'

Cross shifts down slightly and pulls Allen's legs apart, hoisting one leg over his shoulder, forcing Allen's hips off the bed. 

'Master…'

'Shut up. Idiot. You think I'm gonna jerk you off and just leave it at that?'

Cross drags his middle finger through the cum on Allen's stomach.

'Gross. Stay still. Try to relax. I'm just gonna put one finger in.'

Allen does as he's told, but shivers slightly at the new sensation. It's only a few moments before Cross's finger strokes something electric, that sends tingles down to Allen's toes. 

'Mmmm… ahhh!

'Told you, idiot apprentice. You think I don't know what I'm doing?'

Cross presses more insistently, causing Allen to gasp and moan. 

'You actually had a good idea my idiot apprentice, you make a great little whore.'

'Sh - Shut up!'

Cross pulls his hand away from Allen's ass and drags his palm through the rest of the cum on Allen's stomach, spreading it over his own cock. Allen watches him, breathing heavy, eyelashes fluttering. 

'Feel free to shout.'

But Allen doesn't protest as Cross pushes inside, carefully. When Cross's cock brushes that spot inside again, Allen moans and wraps his free leg around Cross's waist, holding him close. Allen's cock is swollen but soft. He lays slightly tensed, absorbing the feeling of pressure in his hips, twitching as little sparks thrill down his legs. When Cross begins to move Allen grabs fistfuls of sheets, tossing his head back into the multitude of soft pillows. 

'Enjoying yourself?'

Allen doesn't respond, other than digging his heel sharply into Cross's back. Cross is rather upset with how close he is to finishing. He moves as little as he can bear, Allen is so warm and tight. He watches Allen squirm toss his head, red stains on his pale cheeks, soft hair clinging to his damp brow. Cross curses the fact that he is sweating and short of breath, he normals fools around with the girls for hours before finishing off. He decides that the brothel has put something strange in the opium.

'Master?'

Oh lord, Allen is staring at him with heavy eyes and breathing his name. Allen struggles and manages to sit up, forcing Cross into a kneeling position. Allen straddles his lap and guides himself down onto his cock again.

'You're not going hard enough.'

'Pardon Moi?'

'I need… more.'

The shock of being deemed inadequate by Allen pushes Cross back from the edge. He lets Allen ride him a few moments before grabbing the boy by the neck and pushing him backwards onto the bed. Allen gives a little shout but Cross quickly flips him onto his side and holds him down. 

'What the hell!'

'Shut up, idiot apprentice.'

'Hey!'

'Get on all fours.'

'No!'

Cross growls and shoves Allen face first into the bed. Cross then pulls the boy up onto all fours penetrating him again, as deep as he can go. Allen cries out but Cross ignores him, grabbing a fistful of white hair. Cross, with renewed vigour, slams uncaringly into Allen. 

'Ahhh, master!'

'Yes, idiot apprentice?'

'Faster.'

Cross has never been this rough with any girl. He feel himself getting close again, as Allen pushes back onto him and moans into the tangles sheets. Cross thinks he's not gonna last much longer at this rate. But there is no way in hell he's gonna finish before Allen. He tugs roughly at Allen's hair, pulling the boy up onto his lap. He wraps his hand around Allen's neck and bites hard into the boys shoulder. 

Allen cries out with surprise but Cross keeps pushing into him at a steady pace. Allen moans lewdly when Cross removes his teeth. Cross tightens his grip on the boys neck, feeling for his thumping pulse. Idiot apprentice thinks he can tell his master what to do, Cross scolds to himself. Cross keeps up his pace and reaches for Allen's left hand, Allen tries to pull it away but relents when Cross once again bites his neck. 

'Whats wrong? Worried gods watching?'

Cross pushes his thumb into the mark on the back of Allen's hand. Allen shivers and makes a noise like he's about to cry. This only makes Cross laugh and continue his ministrations. 

'What does it feel like?' 

'…please.' Allen chokes.

Cross makes sure his nails are digging sharply into Allen's neck then brings Allen's left hand to his mouth, dragging his tongue across the gleaming cross. At this, with Cross still shoving sharply into him, Allen comes for the second time. Tears pricking his eyes, Allen collapses against Cross's chest, head falling back onto his shoulder. Allen's soft hair tickling his chest is enough to finish Cross. 

He keeps his hand on Allen's neck, and releases Allen's left hand. Cross is lost for a while, seeing only white. His breath stutters as he shakes, feeling dizzy and coming inside Allen for what feels like far too long. His arm is limp across Allen's shoulder now, and as he comes down back to earth. Cross hopes Allen doesn't notice how long it takes him to even out his breathing. 

But Allen is limp against Cross's chest. Cross can feel Allen's heart thumping slowly against his palm. His skin feels clammy. 

'Allen. Idiot apprentice.'

Cross begins to count the seconds as they go by, waiting for a response. Once his head feel a little straighter, Cross collapses backward, pulling Allen with him. With a grunt from Cross, they both land somewhat gently against the bed. Cross shifts to deposit Allen next to him. He's breathing slowly, eyes closed, pale lashes laying against pale cheeks. Cross pulls the boys shirt back up over his shoulders and buttons it up somewhat. 

Cross heaves a sigh and swings his legs over the edge of the bed, only to find his head is too fuzzy to attempt standing up. He opts instead to grab the bottle of wine from the floor and takes a swig. When he glances back at Allen he notices a streak of tears shining in the gas light. He's passed out. Cross reaches a hand over to pat at Allen's face. No response. He briefly entertains the idea of carrying Allen downstairs so he can have the bed to himself, but lets the idea go as he watches Allen's sleeping face.

They have ended up on the wrong end of the bed. Cross rearranges the cushions then carefully stands to wash himself off in the small basin of water by the window. When he lays back down, Allen is shivering. Cross can tell by the invisible patters sliding across the rough walls that the opium is still in full effect. Cross lays full out next to Allen and covers them both with the various blankets. Not bothering to turn off the gas lamp, he watches Allen's face and tries not to reflect on what just happened.


End file.
